Season 25 (1993-1994)
sings an operatic version of "C is for Cookie".]] , first lady, discussed health tips with Rosita and Big Bird.]] Sesame Street Season 25 aired from November 22, 1993 to May 20, 1994. Season Overview Starting this season, Sesame Street expands their street to Around the Corner. Sonia Manzano said about this whole new block of locations, "By expanding the street and going around the corner, we will have other places to hang out beyond the stoop of 123 Sesame Street, and we will be able to explore family issues which we think are so important to kids today." This season also introduces new human characters and (mostly female) Muppet characters. Michael Loman: "We've been criticized in the past for not having enough female puppets on the show. And I think that's an accurate criticism. And this specifically seeks to address that." Bangor Daily News: 'Sesame Street' to change while entering 25th season - August 2, 1993 Episodes Episodes 3136 - 3265 (130 episodes) * Episode 3136 -- Around the Corner * Episode 3137 -- Ruthie dances * Episode 3138 -- Best Cat in Sesame Street Contest (repeat) * Episode 3139 -- Susan and Gordon stay at the Furry Arms * Episode 3140 -- Racism on Sesame Street/ Telly and Baby Bear build an information booth * Episode 3141 -- Oscar turns into Prince Charming * Episode 3142 -- It rains when Telly says 13 * Episode 3143 -- Listening to WUFF radio * Episode 3144 -- Big Bird and Luis convince Hans that he's not an ugly duckling * Episode 3145 -- Telly attends to a snow ball * Episode 3149 -- Davey and Joey's stories * Episode 3150 -- Zoe spells her name * Episode 3152 -- Oscar can't get the Sesame Street theme out of his head * Episode 3153 -- Big Bird helps Angela and Jamal with Kayla * Episode 3154 -- Little Boy Blue takes his horn to Finders Keepers * Episode 3155 -- Another Day * Episode 3156 -- The Strange Squeaky Sound at the Furry Arms Hotel/ Gordon tutors Carlo * Episode 3157 -- The Amazing Mumford switches personas with a dog * Episode 3158 -- Elmo's mini golf game * Episode 3159 -- Zoe's Aunt Chloe visits * Episode 3161 -- Wolfgang chases Wanda Cousteau around Sesame Street * Episode 3162 -- The Pied Piper of 57th Street * Episode 3163 -- Kingston's Day * Episode 3164 -- Slimey's errands * Episode 3165 -- Roxie Marie and Elmo chase a Doozy bug (repeat) * Episode 3166 -- Buster meets Summer Squall * Episode 3168 -- Savion can't stop tap-dancing (repeat) * Episode 3169 -- Playing scientist * Episode 3171 -- The Grand High Triangle Lover's Success Story * Episode 3172 -- Telly and Rosita play "Follow the leader" * Episode 3175 -- Floyd the Fluter-Tooter needs a home (repeat) * Episode 3180 -- What Natasha Can Do * Episode 3185 -- Oscar uses Disappear-o (repeat) * Episode 3186 -- Word play on Sesame Street (repeat) * Episode 3187 -- Telly almost frees his plant * Episode 3189 -- Around The Corner (repeat) * Episode 3190 -- Chicago opens a juice bar * Episode 3192 -- Roxie Marie's Butterfly * Episode 3194 -- Ruthie the babysitter * Episode 3196 -- Chicago's vegetable stories; Big Bird has soloquies * Episode 3197 -- Telly breaks Luis vase (repeat) * Episode 3198 -- Elmo and Zoe do the Waltz * Episode 3199 -- Telly's fear of sliding * Episode 3200 -- Slimey's Birthday * Episode 3207 -- Zoe's New Bed * Episode 3215 -- Betty Lou goes to daycare * Episode 3239 -- Zoe At Daycare * Episode 3256 -- Mr. Chatterly Visits * Episode 3257 -- Zoe Pretends To Be A Tugboat * Episode 3259 -- Telly and Oscar share a magic lamp * Episode 3260 * Episode 3264 -- Big Bird's Yellow Ambition Concert Tour (repeat) * Episode 3265 -- Elmo the magnificent Notes * Episodes 3136-3200 and 3238 were shown as a part of Noggin's 123 Sesame Street package from 1999 until 2003. * This was also Jon Stone's final season as primary director for the series. After the season finale, Stone left the show due to health problems relating to Lou Gehrig's disease. Stone passed away in 1997. *Starting with this season, the colors on the set (Such as Big Bird's doors or the checkers on Hooper's Store) are much more vibrant and bright, giving the set a more child-friendly atmosphere *Due to the around the corner strech of the set, Big Bird can now get out of his nest through the blue door in the front or the red door on the side. *This is Zoe's first season on Sesame Street. *Starting with this season, the closing credit sequence is also shown during the season premieres. Cast Human Cast: :Gordon, Susan, Luis, Maria, Ruthie, Gina, Bob, Celina, Savion, Mr. Handford, Linda, Angela, Jamal, Gabi, Miles, Tarah, Carlo, Kayla Actors: :Carlo Alban, Alison Bartlett, Lexine Bondoc, Linda Bove, Ruth Buzzi, Annette Calud, Desiree Casado, Emilio Delgado, Savion Glover, Loretta Long, Sonia Manzano, Bob McGrath, Angel Jemmott, Roscoe Orman, Jou Jou Papailler, Imani Patterson, Tarah Schaeffer, David L. Smyrl Muppets: :Big Bird, Mr. Snuffleupagus, Elmo, Zoe, Count von Count, Cookie Monster, Grover, Herry Monster, Ernie, Bert, Benny Rabbit, Sherry Netherland, Ingrid, Humphrey, Baby Natasha, Prairie Dawn, Oscar the Grouch, Telly Monster, Slimey, Alice Snuffleupagus, Biff, Sully, Roxie Marie, Rosita, Frazzle, Hoots the Owl, Monty, Kermit the Frog, Guy Smiley, Forgetful Jones, Buster the Horse, Clementine, Gladys the Cow, Sherlock Hemlock, Kingston Livingston III, Chicago, Honkers. Muppet Performers: :Caroll Spinney, Pam Arciero, Camille Bonora, Fran Brill, Julianne Buescher, Kevin Clash, Bruce Connelly, Stephanie D'Abruzzo, Louise Gold, Peter Linz, Rick Lyon, Noel MacNeal, Jim Martin, Brian Muehl, Joey Mazzarino, Jerry Nelson, Carmen Osbahr, Frank Oz, Martin P. Robinson, David Rudman, Judy Sladky, Steve Whitmire, Bryant Young Guest Stars : Maya Angelou, Garth Brooks, Michael Chang, Hillary Clinton, Marilyn Horne, Madeline Kahn, Cheech Marin, Aaron Neville, The Neville Brothers, Rosie O'Donnell Season 25 Credits * Executive Producer: Michael Loman * Producer: Lisa Simon * Directed by Lisa Simon, Jon Stone * Head Writer: Norman Stiles * Writers: Cathi Rosenberg-Turow, Tony Geiss, Judy Freudberg, Sara Compton, David Korr, Josh Selig, Mark Saltzman, Nancy Sans, Luis Santeiro, Jon Stone, Belinda Ward, Emily Perl Kingsley, Ian Ellis James, Joey Mazzarino, Sonia Manzano, Lou Berger, John Weidman * Coordinating Producer: Arlene Sherman * Associate Producers: Karin Young Shiel, Carol D. Mayes * Muppet Coordinator: Kevin Clash * Music Coordinator: Danny Epstein * Music Director: Robby Merkin * Associate Music Director Dave Conner * Production Supervisor: Frieda Lipp * Editing Supervisor: Robert J. Emerick * Associate Directors: Cher Jung, Diane P. Mitchell * Production Designer: Victor Di Napoli * Costume Designers: Bill Kellard * Graphic Designer: Mike Pantuso * Set Decorator: Nat Mongioi * Art Director: Bob Phillips * Production Stage Manager: Chuck Raymond * Stage Manager: Chris Kelly * Curriculum Coordinator: Cher Jung * Assistant to the Producers: Danette DeSena * Production Assistants: Heather L Dick, Tim Carter, Kim J Kennedy, Melissa Klish, Karen Ialacci, Pamela Liu, Carol-Lynn Parente, Nina Shelton, Ruth Luwisch, Teri Weiss * Script Coordinator: Thelma Moses * Children’s Casting: Gabrielle Howards, Bruce Dunkins * Unit Manager: Eleanor McIntosh * Technical Director: Ralph Mensch * Lighting Director: Bill Berner * Sound Effects: Dick Maitland * Audio: Blake Norton, Tim Lester * Video: Dick Sens * Cameras: Frank Biondo, Dave Driscoll * Videotape Editor: Evamarie Keller, John R. Tierney * Electronic Maintenance: Rolf Wahl * Make-up: Joe Cuervo * Hair Stylist: Karen Specht * Wardrobe: Colleen Noe * Assistant Vice President, Production Research: Valeria Lovelace, Ph.D. * Vice President for Research: Keith W. Miekle, Ph.D. * Chairman, Board of Advisors: Marjorie Kalins * Vice President for Production: Franklin Getchell * Facilities by Unitel Video, Inc. Sources 25